


Baby Shinji! [06/06/20]

by KawoshinLoveParadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Babysitting, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Children, Collaboration, Comfort, Cute, Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Domestic, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ikari Shinji's Birthday, Light Angst, No Romance, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Teddy Bears, various authors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawoshinLoveParadise/pseuds/KawoshinLoveParadise
Summary: No hay nada más adorable y tierno que las travesuras y desventuras del pequeño Shinji Ikari.¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de estar destinado a un futuro atroz, Shinji hubiera tenido la oportunidad de criarse en un entorno más normal?Seguramente al poder contar con Kaworu como niñero y/o gran amigo todo sería un poco mejor.En esta ocasión traemos 3 sencillos drabbles AU Shinji kid (en sus 3 versiones: Anime, Rebuild & Manga) ♡
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 12





	1. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shinji!

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shinji! ♡

En esta ocasión conmemoramos el cumpleaños de un personaje que queremos muchísimo y que seguimos deseando que algún día le den el final feliz y digno que se merece. Nos referimos a nuestro querido Shinji Ikari.

Los miembros fundadores de **KawoShin Love Paradise:[Tabris-XX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tabris-XX), [CharlotMAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD) y [gato-mon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gato-mon)** celebramos su cumpleaños #19 (canónicamente cumpliría esa edad) con este mini proyecto, esta vez explorando la niñez de Shinji, en cual no importan las dificultades que llegue a enfrentar, si no cómo hacer que este pequeño logre sonreír porque después de todo, su sonrisa es una de las cosas que deberíamos proteger de él ♡

Esta vez con la bellísima portada hecha nada menos que por nuestra linda y talentosa **CharlotMAD (alias[Twinkie's](https://www.facebook.com/TwinkieOficial/))**.

Esperemos que disfruten esta pequeña recopilación de drabbles.

**♡ La Tía ShinjiFag ♡**

**Aviso: Todas las historias aquí escritas están enfocadas en la infancia de Shinji en compañía de Kaworu adolescente. Por tal razón obviamente NO hay ningún tipo de insinuación romántica o cosas por el estilo. Se narra desde un punto de vista completamente inocente y puro, como debe ser para este caso. Si este material no es de tu agrado, recomendamos no leer.**


	2. Cumpleaños feliz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Ikari espera no decepcionarse en su día más importante, pero las cosas sólo le juegan en contra. ¿Una celebración normal es siquiera una opción?
> 
> Shinji & Kaworu Rebuild (Q) ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [CharlotMAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD)**

Y por fin llegó el día. Era su cumpleaños número siete. Shinji normalmente se alegraba desde su despertar con la idea de una pronta celebración y felicitación de sus padres, mas ni esa mañana, ni ese día en la escuela lograron energizarlo en lo más mínimo.

Lamentablemente, Shinji no hizo más que añorar las celebraciones pasadas en compañía de su madre, quien para su mala suerte, se encontraba en un importantísimo viaje de negocios. Y aunque ella lo había llamado en la mañana para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo extrañaba, Shinji necesitaba que estuviera allí. Sobretodo considerando que su padre no era de mucha ayuda. Él sólo se dedicó a llevarlo rápidamente a la escuela, sin siquiera recordar la fecha que era. Y llegando al lugar, las cosas no mejoraron en absoluto. Sus amigos tampoco recordaron su cumpleaños, y como él no dijo nada, el tema ni siquiera salió a flote.

Así que después de todo un día de clases, se sentía realmente miserable.

—Hasta mañana, Shinji —dijo el pequeño Toji mientras iba al encuentro de su madre en la salida.

—Adiós... —respondió desanimado, con un suspiro de resignación. Al menos no podía desilusionarse en cuanto a la falta de su amigo Kaworu, ya que sabía de antemano que él se encontraba en su taller de música— Aah... Papá... ¿Dónde estás?...

Cerca de unos veinte minutos después, Kaworu se encontraba caminando a paso lento de vuelta hacia la escuela, acompañado de Asuka Langley, su compañera de clase y taller.

—Espero que estés bien preparado para el concierto del martes. No toleraré mediocridades, ¿Me oyes? —dijo Asuka firmemente.

—No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo ensayado...

—¿Acaso no ensayarás más, idiota? No te creas tan bueno en esto —dijo desafiante.

—No puedo más hoy. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer más tarde —Kaworu sonrió alegremente.

—Creí que a esta hora ya no quedaban preescolares en el recinto... —Asuka apuntó a Shinji, que se encontraba esperando a su padre en el portón de la salida— Es tu amigo, ¿No? El hijo de Ikari...

—¿Pero qué hace aquí? ¡Ya debería estar en su casa! —Kaworu comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el pequeño, dejando atrás a Asuka— ¡Nos vemos mañana, tengo que irme...!

La pelirroja quedó impasible aunque algo molesta como siempre.

Shinji ya estaba temblando un poco, no tanto por el frío, sino por el miedo de que lo dejaran sólo y tal vez se tuviera que ir caminando a su casa. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre olvidara recogerlo? Sin duda ya había batido el record de la peor mala suerte en un cumpleaños.

—¡Shinji...! —el albino llegó jadeante a donde estaba, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí...?

—Mi padre no me vino a buscar —tal declaración fue hecha de un modo tan inocente que Kaworu no pudo evitar sentir mucha lástima. Sabía que Gendo no era un santo, ni era digno de su devoción, pero no imaginó que sería tan mal padre como para dejar solo a su hijo en su propio cumpleaños.

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo esperas? —preguntó con algo de miedo.

—Desde hace un rato... No mucho... —dijo Shinji tratando de parecer indiferente— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te vería hoy...

—Siempre debo volver a la escuela después de los talleres... Lo que pasa es que nunca nos habíamos topado a estas horas —intentó reirse un poco para distender a Shinji, pero él estaba muy introspectivo— Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa, ¿Sí? —Kaworu le tendió su mano a Shinji, a lo que este la tomó de inmediato, volviéndose a sentir un poco más seguro.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿Hoy te llamó? —preguntó Kaworu mientras iban de camino.

—Está bien. Ya está por volver...

—¡Eso es muy bueno! —dijo enérgicamente, tratando de animarlo.

Una vez llegaron a la casa, Kaworu abrió la pequeña reja de madera para dar paso al niño, pero se quedó pasmado en la puerta, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

—Ahí está la llave de repuesto -dijo Shinji, apuntando hacia unos maceteros del patio— Papá esconde una llave ahí...

—Vaya, debo conseguir una copia, ya que vengo tanto para acá —Kaworu rio ligeramente, esta vez contagiando a su acompañante su buen humor.

—¿Papá llegará pronto? —preguntó algo ansioso.

—No lo sé, Shinji... Pero lo llamaré cuando entremos. Y te daré unas galletas con leche mientras esperamos, ¿Está bien?

Shinji asintió con seguridad.

Kaworu finalmente logró abrir la puerta con la llave de repuesto y dejó entrar primero a Shinji. Este dejó su mochila en el sillón y se recostó en el mismo, ya agotado por un largo y espantoso día.

El chico mayor tomó su celular para disponerse a llamar a Gendo Ikari mientras iba a la cocina.

—¿Kaworu Nagisa?

—Hola, señor Ikari. Sí, soy yo. Lo llamo para decirle que su hijo estuvo esperándolo largo rato en la salida de la escuela.

—¿Está contigo?

—Sí, por suerte. Estamos en su casa. ¿A qué hora piensa llegar?

—Estaba terminando unos trabajos pendientes que tenía por aquí. Algo que tu padre me encargó.

—Debe saber que a mi padre le agrada que terminen a tiempo sus trabajos, y odia que sus empleados sacrifiquen su vida familiar por irresponsabilidad.

—Debes entender, yo sabía que llegarías por Shinji, y que él estaría bien contigo...

—Qué raro. No recibí ningún mensaje ni llamada de usted pidiéndome que cuide a su hijo. Pero lo haré, porque yo sí puedo valorar lo mucho que él me estima y lo divertido que es pasar tiempo a su lado.

—Imagino que no le dirás a tu padre que me quedé haciendo horas extras.

—No se preocupe. Sólo llegue lo antes posible. Le recuerdo que hoy es cumpleaños de su primogénito.

Kaworu cortó la llamada muy enojado. Aquel hombre ni siquiera disimulaba su poco interés. Si no fuera porque estimaba mucho a la señora Yui y quería tanto a Shinji, hace tiempo le habría dicho a su padre, Keel Lorenz, que despidiera a ese vejete.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Shinji desde el living.

—¿Quieres unas galletas? —Kaworu se asomó por la puerta de la cocina— ¿O quieres que vayamos a comprar un pastel?

—No quiero nada... —escondió la cabeza en el sofá.

—Shinji... tu padre ya vendrá pronto, ya hablé con él... mientras tanto tenemos que esperar... y tú tienes que comer algo.

El pequeño castaño iba a replicar pero su panza comenzó a rugir, delatando su hambre. Kaworu no aguantó una carcajada.

—Quiero galletas... de esas con chispas de chocolate...

—Bien. ¿Las quieres con un poco de leche tibia?

—Quiero leche con chocolate...

—¿No te parece mucho chocolate? ¡Te puede doler el estómago o dar alergias!

—¡Es mi cumpleaños y quiero leche con chocolate! —hizo pucheros, los cuales lograron conmover a Kaworu como siempre.

—Bueno, bueno... Yo ya te lo advertí de todos modos, ¿Eh?

El albino fue a la cocina y mientras Shinji esperaba sentado, él calentó un poco la leche con chocolate y la sirvió junto a las galletas de chocolate con chispas de chocolate.

Al volver Shinji no estaba en el sillón, pero volvió enseguida de su habitación con su cobija azul en las manos. Kaworu también se había servido un par de galletas para acompañar a Shinji y así, ambos se relajaron juntos en la sala de estar.

—¿Quieres ver algo? —preguntó Kaworu— Ya es la hora de Plaza Sésamo —miró su reloj.

—¡Sí! —dijo alegremente.

Kaworu sonrió complacido al verlo más feliz y despreocupado.

Cuando ya había oscurecido lo suficiente, Kaworu encendió la luz de la sala y vio que Shinji estaba durmiendo apaciblemente a su lado, tapado con su pequeña cobija.

Parecía ser que ya era momento de sacar su propio regalo.

Cuando Shinji despertó poco a poco a causa de la luz, lo primero que vio fue a un sonriente Kaworu, que le ofrecía un enorme paquete de regalo.

—¿Qué es eso...? —preguntó somnoliento mientras se refregaba los ojos.

—Es tu regalo, Shinji. Feliz cumpleaños...

—¿En serio es para mí...? —se levantó poco a poco para mirarlo mejor. Era un bonito paquete rojo, rodeado con una cinta amarilla— ¿Puedo abrirlo?

—Claro que sí. ¡Ábrelo! —lo animó.

Shinji desenvolvió y rompió con cuidado aquel papel, hasta descubrir una caja grande conteniendo lo que parecía ser un juguete.

—Dale la vuelta...

Shinji obedeció y pudo observar un set bastante completo de dinosaurios. De todos los tamaños, de todas las clases, todos en esa gran caja.

—¡Es la colección de dinosaurios de Playskool! ¡Muchas gracias, Kaworu! —Shinji corrió a abrazarlo para agradecerle efusivamente, a lo que el mayor correspondió con la misma alegría.

Había comprado ese regalo sabiendo que a Shinji le encantaría ya que se lo había comentado por lo bajo en más de una ocasión.

Al sacar cada dinosaurio de la caja, Shinji se dio cuenta de que eran más suaves y blandos de lo que parecían en un inicio, pero eran de excelente calidad.

—Puedes jugar con ellos o ponerlos en tu estante para que adornen la habitación. ¡O ambas cosas!

—Mmm... ¡Quiero jugar con ellos ahora! —jaló del brazo a su amigo— ¡Vamos, juguemos a la granja de dinosaurios, Kaworu!

—Está bien, como quieras -le acarició el pelo— Pero antes debo ir a dejar los platos a la cocina. Espérame en tu habitación si quieres, yo iré enseguida.

—Bueno... —Shinji agarró como pudo todos los dinosaurios a la vez para llevárselos a su cuarto, y cuando Kaworu llegó, lo sorprendió en una escena de lo más curiosa.

—Señor osito, conozca al señor tiranosaurio —dijo Shinji— Señor tiranosaurio, este es el señor osito...

—Será muy cansador presentarlos a todos con todos...

—Más o menos, pero debo hacerlo —dijo seriamente— después de todo son importantes. Tú me los diste...

Kaworu enternecido, abrazó a Shinji y le dio un suave besito en la frente.

—Cuando te sientas un poco solo, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, haciéndote compañía —acarició su cabello— Así ha sido desde que naciste. Y así será siempre...

—¿En serio...? —preguntó emocionado.

—Claro que sí. Después de todo, somos los mejores amigos, ¿No?

Shinji sonrió y nuevamente se dejó envolver por esos cálidos y acogedores brazos. Sin duda se sentía afortunado de tener a alguien como Kaworu en su vida.

**_Fin_ **


	3. Desde el principio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Ikari era un niño muy afortunado. Un ser muy especial ha estado a su lado desde el principio de una nueva vida.
> 
> Shinji & Kaworu Anime ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [Tabris-XX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tabris-XX)**

—¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó el niño algo sorprendido al sentir que estaba volando mientras el joven lo sujetaba y volvía hacia el balcón desde donde había caído- Eres un superhéroe, ¿verdad?

—¿Crees que lo soy, Shinji?

—No lo sé. Puedes volar pero no tienes un traje.

Kaworu dejó al niño en el balcón y le pidió que entrara a su casa con sus padres. Shinji asintió, todavía se sentía emocionado y a la vez confundido.

—Adiós, señor superhéroe.

—Hasta luego, Shinji. Ten cuidado.

\---

_Tres años después, él volvió a a ese lugar._

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Yui Ikari en cuanto vio a aquel joven albino de amable sonrisa en la puerta de su casa. No era como si el muchacho le hubiera infundido desconfianza o algo negativo, simplemente le pareció que ya lo había visto antes pero no era capaz de recordar dónde o en qué circunstancias.

El chico que se presentó como Kaworu Nagisa, dijo tener dieciséis años de edad y comentó que quiso aprovechar sus vacaciones de verano trabajando medio tiempo como cuidador de niños para poder hacer algo de dinero.

Yui lo invitó a pasar a la sala para poder conversar con él. A los pocos minutos, la señora Ikari pudo notar que el joven tenía excelentes modales y comprendió la razón por la que su amiga Kyoko Sōryū, quien le recomendó a Kaworu, se encontraba tan encantada con él.

—¿Entonces puedes comenzar mañana? -preguntó la mujer- Necesitaría que estés aquí a las siete.

—Desde luego, señora Ikari. Estaré aquí incluso antes.

—Es una lástima que Shinji no se encuentre aquí ahora para poder presentarlos. Fue a pasar unas semanas en casa de sus tíos pero regresará hoy en la tarde.

—Será un placer conocer a ese pequeño y compartir lo que resta de las vacaciones con él. La señora Sōryū me habló muy bien de Shinji, dijo que es un niño adorable.

—Lo es y no lo digo solo porque sea mi hijo. Sé que podrás llevarte bien con él; es decir, si pudiste llevarte bien con la pequeña Asuka, con Shinji será una tarea sencilla.

—Ni lo mencione -Kaworu sonrió y encogió los hombros- Esa niña es un terremoto andante, me costó bastante lidiar con ella pero contra todo pronóstico, acabamos llevándonos de maravillas.

En cuanto Yui despidió a su visita, quedó pensativa. Conocer a ese joven le provocó una especie de déjà vu y aunque se esforzó por recordar algo, simplemente le fue imposible.

Kaworu dejó aquel edificio, levantó la mirada y observó hacia el balcón del décimo tercer piso, el cual pertenecía a la vivienda de los Ikari. Nadie nunca lo supo pero ya pasaron unos años desde que él salvó al pequeño Shinji de una muerte segura. El niño había salido al balcón cuando sus padres lo dejaron sin vigilancia por unos instantes.

Ni Yui ni Gendo Ikari se habían dado cuenta de que uno de los barrotes de seguridad del balcón se había aflojado y caído al vacío. Sin dimensionar la magnitud del peligro que aquello representaba, Shinji pasó fácilmente en ese espacio y al acercarse al borde, tuvo una sensación de vértigo y perdió el equilibrio.

Preso del susto, el niño ni siquiera pudo gritar y se precipitó desde esa altura. Nadie, ningún habitante del edificio, ningún transeúnte se percató de lo que había sucedido. Fue un suceso que ciertamente pudo acabar en tragedia y terribles lamentos tardíos.

Pero Shinji Ikari era un niño muy afortunado, desde el principio de su existencia en esta nueva vida humana, tuvo a su lado a un ser muy especial. Su ángel de la guarda. El mismo que lo cargó en sus brazos y lo libró de una temprana y horrible muerte. En ese entonces, Shinji tenía tres años y ese ángel que adquirió forma humana y adoptó el nombre de Kaworu lo había salvado.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Shinji. Esta vez las cosas serán muy diferentes pero estaré a tu lado.

\---

Aunque Yui Ikari no lograra recordar nada, ella y Kaworu Nagisa sí se habían visto antes. Fue un día después del nacimiento de Shinji. Tanto ella como su esposo estaban muy preocupados; el bebé nació prematuro y todo parecía indicar que tenía una cardiopatía congénita. Su estado de salud era delicado y se encontraba en cuidados intensivos.

Yui se encontraba desesperada, el panorama para su bebé no era nada alentador. Fue entonces que un médico ingresó a la sala donde se encontraba ella recuperándose luego del parto. Se la podía ver llorosa y también angustiada. El docor se acercó a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas.

La mujer alzó la mirada hacia el profesional y agradeció el gesto de amabilidad. Antes de que ella pudiera decir o preguntar cosa alguna, el otro le enseñó una sonrisa y con total seguridad hizo unas afirmaciones.

—Shinji estará bien. Solo confíe en él.

—Pero sus colegas le dijeron a mi esposo que la situación es bastante crítica y...--

—Conozco a Shinji mucho mejor que todos ellos -aseveró el médico dejando a Yui confundida con esas palabras tan extrañas, no entendía a qué se refería el hombre-

—¿Conoce a mi hijo?

—Así es. Y le aseguro que él quiere vivir. De hecho, él va a vivir. En un par de semanas, estarán en su casa y todo esto no habrá sido más que un momento difícil. No llore, señora Ikari.

—Disculpe, doctor...-- -calló aguardando que el otro le dijera su nombre, ya que ella no recordaba que ese hombre fuera parte de los que la atendieron antes-

—Nagisa.

—Disculpe, doctor Nagisa. ¿Es usted pediatra?

El médico asintió y sonrió antes de desearle a Yui un buen día y marcharse de la sala. Ella no volvió a ver a ese doctor pero sus palabras la llenaron de esperanza, por fin tenía la certeza de que su niño se pondría bien muy pronto.

\---

—¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shinji!!!

Los aplausos vinieron justo después de que el pequeño Shinji soplara las velas que decoraban el hermoso pastel de chocolate y fresas que su niñero Kaworu preparó para él. El niño cumplía seis años y sus padres decidieron organizar un festejo en la casa, invitaron a algunos de sus amigos y celebraron en un ambiente festivo y alegre.

Kaworu se ofreció a ayudar a Yui con la decoración y se lució preparando un exquisito pastel, el cual fue muy halagado por los invitados ya que se veía delicioso. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien; el joven albino veía a Shinji feliz y sonriente, correteando y jugando por la casa con sus amiguitos.

—¡Kaworu! -gritó el pequeño y se acercó a abrazarlo- ¡Cárgame! No dejes que me atrapen los policías.

El muchacho sonrió y levantó a Shinji, lo alzó sobre sus hombros y antes de que pudiera moverse ya tenía a otros tres niños que le impedían caminar y le exigían que bajara a Shinji, asegurando que este era un ladrón y estaba escapando de ellos que eran policías.

—¡Baja de ahí, Shinji idiota! -gritó la pequeña y escandalosa pelirroja llamada Asuka-

—Asuka, las niñas bonitas no deben decir malas palabras -refirió Kaworu al escucharla-

—Pero ella es fea -replicó Shinji y se puso a reír, provocando que su niñero también sonriera al ver lo enojada que quedó la niña-

—¿Qué dijiste? ¡Voy a darte tu merecido ni bien estés abajo!

—Baja Shinji, no seas cobarde -añadió el travieso Touji enseñándole unas esposas de juguete-

—Todo está aquí grabado y tenemos pruebas para que vayas a la carcel -inquirió el pequeño Kensuke, quien estaba filmando todo con el celular de su padre-

Toda el alboroto y la algarabía se disipó en cuando Gendo Ikari se acercó a ellos. Sin dudas, el hombre era intimidante y los niños no se atrevían a decir una palabra en su presencia. Todos quedaron viéndolos en silencio.

—Shinji, es hora de cortar el pastel -anunció su padre-

Entonces Kaworu lo bajó y Shinji corrió hacia la mesa, subió a una silla para poder alcanzar mejor y con la ayuda de su madre, se dispusieron a cortar el pastel. Claro que antes se hicieron algunas fotos.

—¡Espera, mamá! -dijo el niño antes de que Yui empezara-

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji?

—Antes de cortar el pastel, quiero hacerme una foto con Kaworu.

—Ah sí, desde luego.

Yui se volvió hacia el joven Nagisa y lo invitó a tomar su lugar para poder fotografiarlo en compañía de Shinji, posando frente al pastel en esa mesa perfectamente ornamentada y llena de golosinas.

Kaworu abrazó a Shinji y tanto Yui como Gendo les tomaron unas fotos juntos. Los demás niños se acoplaron después para un par de instáneas aunque ya parecían impacientes por comerse el pastel de cumpleaños.

Aquel había sido el mejor cumpleaños que Shinji Ikari tuvo en su vida. O al menos, era el que mejor rememoraba como uno de sus más claros recuerdos de infancia. Ni él ni Yui supieron qué ocurrió con Kaworu pero ya no consiguieron ubicarlo en las siguientes vacaciones de verano, según Kyoko Sōryū, el chico viajó al exterior luego de haber obtenido una beca para estudiar música.

Años después, Shinji Ikari todavía recordaba con cariño a aquel chico que una vez fue su niñero, tanto así que guardaba celosamente las fotografías en las que salieron juntos disfrutando momentos de felicidad.

Al ver aquellas tomas, Shinji supo que en verdad fue un niño muy afortunado. Quizás algún día se volvería a reencontrar con ese joven albino de sonrisa amable llamado Kaworu. Ese había sido el deseo que pidió al apagar las velas en su siguiente cumpleaños y en todos los que vinieron después.

**_Fin_ **


	4. Mi primer amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu Nagisa es un testarudo chico que tal vez necesita aprender una lección. ¿Qué ocurre con ese pequeño e irritante angelito que se puso en su camino?
> 
> Shinji & Kaworu Manga ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [gato-mon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gato-mon)**

No era nada fácil ser tan sólo un chico de 15 años y pensar en opciones de empleo.Kaworu estaba harto de escuchar los mismos comentarios molestos que su padre siempre hacia, ya que a pesar de ser hijo único siempre se vio lleno de limitaciones económicas. Parece que ser tacaño venía de familia y sobretodo tener que ganarse la vida por su cuenta.

Ahí estaba Kaworu Nagisa revisando en internet opciones sencillas y fáciles de trabajo pero para un pobre adolescente o mejor dicho, para alguien perezoso como Kaworu nada le convencía.

Aunque también debía admitir que tenía mucha envidia de su compañero Toji Suzuhara que siempre compraba comida en la cooperativa por montones y todo era porque él si tenía dinero propio. Dinero que se ganaba por su cuenta en la tienda de abarrotes de unos ancianos que a veces incluso hacían mal sus cuentas y le pagaban de más.

—¡Que fastidio! ¡Es tan poco lo que ofrecen por mucho esfuerzo!

—Mmm... ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo una opción... —dijo su amiga Hikari— Tengo unos vecinos que siempre salen a trabajar y no pueden cuidar de su sobrino. Necesitan a alguien que les ayude.

Kaworu quedó pasmado, con una expresión irónica.

—¿Insinúas que trabaje de niñero? —Kaworu puso una cara de total asco al pensarlo más. Los niños le desagradaban totalmente.

—El niño es muy tranquilo. Es bastante serio, pero nunca les da problemas a sus tíos, que yo sepa. No creo que hagas gran cosa.

—Bien... supongo que... Agh, ¿Tienes su dirección?—preguntó el albino finalmente.

—Claro que sí. En seguida te la traigo.

Hikari fue a su lugar. Segundos después regresó con un pequeño papel donde estaba anotada la dirección de ese matrimonio.

—Sería mejor que los visitaras esta misma tarde —le sugirió Hikari— Así podrás darte cuenta si el empleo te conviene o no.

—No creo que ningún empleo que tenga que ver con cuidar niños sea muy favorable —dijo Kaworu para sí— En fin, al mal paso darle prisa.

Esa misma tarde, después de haber salido de clase tal como Hikari se lo había sugerido, Kaworu fue a investigar más sobre el empleo que la chica le mencionó.

Kaworu pudo ver en el pequeño buzón de la casa escrito el apellido "Rokubungi", y no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—¿Qué clase de apellido es ese? Rokubungi... no puede ser.

Tocó un par de veces el timbre y espero hasta que una mujer no muy joven abrió la puerta.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, jovencito?

Kaworu carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

—Amm... Una amiga de mi escuela, Horaki Hikari, me dijo que ustedes necesitaban a alguien que les cuidara a su sobrino.

—Oh, Hikari. Si, le comenté un poco al respecto. ¿Estás interesado en el empleo?

—S-si... Bueno, eso creo.... depende...—susurró—

—Muy bien —dijo aquella mujer— Pasa por favor para que te dé más detalles.

Kaworu se quitó los tenis y entró a la casa. Era muy limpia y ordenada a decir verdad. Sus ojos carmín recorrieron toda las paredes tapizadas de fotos enmarcadas.

Pudo distinguir a un joven matrimonio en una de las fotos. Una mujer de pelo castaño corto del brazo de un hombre de gafas y barba.También pudo observar la foto de un pequeño niño de muy corta edad que sonreía. Por lo que vio alrededor parecía que estaba en un acuario.

—¿Este será el niño que tengo que cuidar? —se preguntó Kaworu sin dejar de observar la fotografía— No se ve tan serio como Hikari me dijo.

La señora Rokubungi invitó a Kaworu a sentarse. Le hizo unas cuantas preguntas y por supuesto le dio detalles de lo que se trataba el trabajo.

A pesar de la incomodidad de tener que lidiar con un niño todo lo demás le parecía a Kaworu bastante favorable y cómodo. Sin mencionar el buen sueldo que prometían por relativamente pocas horas de trabajo. Fue cuando entonces la puerta se escuchó, dando paso al señor Rokubungi quien venía acompañado de un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos color café.

Se trataba del mismo chiquillo de la fotografía que Kaworu miró pero había algo distinto en él. La sonrisa que tenía en esa fotografía ya no existía en su pequeña carita de actualmente seis años.

—Shinji, cariño —dijo su tía— Has llegado en un buen momento...

El niño no dijo nada. Sólo la miraba expectante.

—Él es Kaworu Nagisa y a partir de ahora será quién te cuide mientras tu tío y yo trabajamos. ¿Qué te parece?

El Niño sólo tomó sus cosas y se fue a su habitación dando un portazo. A Kaworu no le causó gracia en absoluto pero supuso que aquel muchacho no se esperaba que le presentaran un nuevo niñero tan pronto.

Desde luego los Rokubungi se disculparon con el muchacho por la actitud de su sobrino pero pese a eso Kaworu seguía intrigado.

¿Qué había borrado la sonrisa de ese niño?

No pudo evitar aceptar el empleo mayormente para averiguar más sobre el pequeño Shinji.

Los días siguientes fueron de infierno para Kaworu ya que Shinji le parecía cada vez más insoportable y demasiado malhumorado para su edad.

—¡No me molestes, no eres mi jefe! —respondía Shinji de mala gana.

En esos instantes sin quererlo, Nagisa también se convertía en un niño al pelearse con el otro. 

—Este enano es realmente raro —dijo Kaworu a punto de bajar las escaleras— Pero eso me pasa por chismoso y querer averiguar...!!!

Kaworu no sé fijó que había un carrito de juguete que Shinji dejó por error y lo pisó, haciéndolo tropezar y rodar por las escaleras.

Shinji rápidamente salió de su cuarto al escuchar tremendo ruido seguido varios quejidos de dolor por parte del albino.

La señora Rokubungi llegó enseguida para ayudar a Kaworu a levantarse.

—Kaworu, ¿Qué te sucedio?—dijo casi enfadada.

—No se preocupe... fue sólo un accidente, estoy bien.

—Ese niño... no guardó sus juguetes como se lo pediste.

Shinji observó desde el barandal de la escalera, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al ver la expresión molesta de su tía. Pero también estaba aliviado de ver a Kaworu de pie. No podía tener muchos problemas si su víctima estaba bien, ¿Verdad?

—Descuide, es... es solo un niño —que patético se sentía Kaworu diciendo esas cosas para defender a Shinji pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque siempre disfrutaba ver cuando los adultos regañaban a los niños malportados, con Shinji extrañamente era todo lo contrario aún cuando a él lo sacaba completamente de quicio en ocasiones.

Los Rokubungi decidieron llevar a Kaworu al hospital y aunque el albino no se lastimó de gravedad, sentía que había llegado a su límite.A solas en su habitación le marcó con desesperación a Hikari para restregarle toda la rabia que había acumulado mientras era niñero de Shinji.

—¡Ese mocoso me tiene harto! En cuando salga del hospital renuncio ¿Me oyes? ¡Renuncio! No me importa si no me pagan lo que acordamos pero yo no le vuelvo a ver la cara a ese pequeño engendro del mal nunca...

En cuánto Kaworu salió del hospital lo primero que hizo fue ir a la casa de los tíos de Shinji. Estaba más que nunca decidido a renunciar y estaba seguro también de que ellos entenderían.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, sin querer escuchó una especie de discusión dentro de la casa.

—Entiende, Shinji... tu padre no puede venir. Está muy ocupado con su trabajo.

—¿Y faltará incluso a mi cumpleaños? ¡Es hoy y dijo que vendría! Si no quise fiesta fue porque sólo quería que él viniera a verme...

Kaworu no pudo evitar quedarse pegado escuchando. Juraría que Shinji estaba llorando.Pobre chico.

No pudo escuchar más al oir pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Era la señora Rokubungi que parecía toda cansada y hastiada.

—Oh, Kaworu, no sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Porqué no nos dijiste que ya habías salido del hospital?

—Ah... Porque estoy bien, no se preocupe...

—¿En serio?, ¿Entonces podrías quedarte un momento para cuidar a Shinji? Necesito hacer unas cosas y es muy urgente...

—¿Eh? ¿Quedarme? Bueno, qué mas da...

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Kaworu. No tardaré mucho —la mujer salió toda apresurada.

Kaworu algo desganado se metió a la casa, y vio a Shinji en la sala limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¿Shinji...?

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?—el pelinegro lo miró feo.

Kaworu se molestó un poco nuevamente, pero resopló tratando de no perder los estribos.

—Oye... ¿Estás bien?

—No es como que te interese ¿o sí?

—No tienes que ser tan seco conmigo... Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero tampoco puedo ignorarlo. Después de todo aún soy tu niñero...

—¡Tú sólo estás aquí porque mis tios te pagan! —gritó el chiquillo sacando su coraje a flote— Mis tíos piensan que comprándome cosas o acercándome a otras personas ya voy a estar mejor ¡Pero no es así! —el pequeño rompió en llanto— Yo sólo quería ver a mi papá hoy, ¡Pero claro! No le importo para nada... Es así desde que murió mamá hace dos años.

Kaworu se quedó en lúgubre silencio. Al fin había entendido todo. Ese chiquillo estaba totalmente abandonado moralmente. Miró de lejos aquel cuadro de Shinji en el acuario. Pensó en la felicidad que le habían arrebatado. La felicidad que nunca pudo llegar a ver en su tierno rostro.

Lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo. Shinji no se opuso pero tampoco correspondió. Ni siquiera el adolescente sabía porqué le nació el impulso de abrazarlo. Tal vez, simplemente, a veces se sentía igual que él.

—Oye, Shinji. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar? —preguntó con una cálida y tranquila sonrisa. Algo inusual en él en cualquier contexto.

El pequeño asintió tímidamente y se dejó tomar de la mano conducido por Kaworu hacia el lugar misterioso. Un rato más tarde, ambos llegaron a una pequeña juguetería. Sin siquiera preguntar nada, Kaworu compró el más blandito y adorable oso de peluche y se lo entregó a su pequeño invitado.

—Feliz cumpleaños—le dijo con cariño.

—No lo quiero —respondió tajantemente.

—Ya sé que no lo quieres así como así —se puso a su altura y lo tomó del hombro— Escucha, Shinji... sé que piensas que estoy actuando como tus tíos, o tu padre pero, ¿Sabes? Yo tenía otros planes justo antes de verte llorar... Pero ya no importan. Nada de eso importa. Realmente dentro de todo me he divertido mucho contigo en estas semanas, y en el fondo me alegra mucho poder acompañarte. Tal vez no quieras un niñero y lo entiendo pero, ¿Qué tal un amigo?—le tendió una mano alegre y sinceramente.

Shinji no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Fue entonces cuando sonrió un poco. Una sonrisa quizás no muy grande, pero sí muy linda y tierna para Kaworu. Tímidamente tomó el osito para abrazarlo y asintió. Ya que ese no había sido un simple regalo que su niñero le compraba por conveniencia o porque era su deber. Si no que era un regalo que le daba un amigo, su primer amigo.

Quizás no acababa de sonreír como en aquella fotografía, pero Kaworu estaba dispuesto a hacer que Shinji fuera capaz de sonreír aún mejor a partir de ese momento.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
